


Childhood

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Based on headcanons by friends, Fluff, M/M, Virus may be a bit OOC but mehhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on some little Vitri headcanons that a friend showed me, just little vitri and cuteness and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fic at school and I finished in 4 days which is pretty good eve anywaysssss Virus may be a lil bit ooc but its still adorable and stuff so ya

When he first met him, he was confused.

With others, he wanted either nothing to do with them, or to fight against them.

He followed no rules. He didn't care if he was hurt, or that he received punishments.

Or even if he died.

Until he, met _him_.

It was just after another fight, and he must’ve had blood splattered onto him everywhere.

But Virus just looked at him as if he was another person. Another being, another figure in his life.

And something within Trip clicked. He followed Virus, from everywhere, to anywhere.

* * *

“Stop that.” Virus sighed, clearly annoyed at Trip’s attempt to use a knife and fork correctly. There were food stains all over his hands, and compared to Virus who had no stains over his hands, Trip looked like nothing but a wild animal.

Trip didn't respond, he just kept trying to eat without spilling all the food onto the floor.

Normally Virus wouldn't have cared, he’d just leave or ignore someone like Trip, but he didn't. Well more like he couldn't. Even if he did go to another spot, Trip would only pick up his plate and sit down next to him again, and the cycle repeats.

Letting out a sigh of irritation, Virus put down his book and stood up. Trip’s eyes immediately followed, but Virus didn't move away. He walked behind Trip, and took Trip’s hands into his own slightly bigger ones. He slowly moved Trip’s hand with the fork and pushed it into the steak, and he guided Trip’s other hand with the knife to slowly cut a part away. His eyes narrowed at the sight of his own hands stained with oil, but he only told himself that he’d take care of it later.

Sensing that Trip had no intention to move his hands, Virus sighed and moved Trip’s hands with the fork, feeding him the piece of steak that’s already gone cold. Trip didn't seem to mind however, and Virus couldn't care less.

He let go of Trip’s hands and stood back up, but Trip grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt before he could move away.

“Again.”

And so Virus did, without knowing why, or caring for why.

* * *

“What’re you doing?” Virus closed his eyes and breathed out calmly, not needing to turn around to know who it was.

“Completing the weekly survey.” It was a bothersome task, but it was one that needed to be done. He knows the punishment for those who forgets to complete it, and he’d rather not go through it.

“I see.” And Virus knows that Trip has sat down next to him again. But he’s spent time long enough with Trip to know that it’s fine to just ignore him.

As Virus continues to tick through boxes and circle rating marks, a hint of curiosity rises within himself. It’s been only a few minutes, but except for the sound of his own pen writing against the paper, he’s heard nothing from Trip. After contemplating with himself, he turns his eyes just slightly to glance at what exactly Trip is doing.

He had expected Trip to not be able to write or read a little, but he didn’t expect that Trip would just be staring at the piece of paper.

“You don’t need to tick the boxes or circle the numbers really, all they want is your signature.” Virus speaks calmly as he signs off his own survey and places the pen down next to Trip. He walks to the box where the surveys are put in and slips in his own, then he returns to his own seat for his books. He glances at Trip’s survey again, and all he sees is a wonky looking signature that barely reads as Trip.

“Like this?”

Virus doesn't answer Trip’s question.

“How did you do your previous surveys?”

“I didn't.”

“Then you took on the punishments?”

“Yea.”

Virus remained silent, but soon enough he puts down the books he’s picked up, and he takes Trip’s hand, now clean and has the distinct smell of soap. Crimson eyes are staring at him, but Virus doesn't care.

“I’m only doing this once, so listen and watch.”

* * *

“Ne, what’re you reading?” After being interrupted for so many times, Virus only pushes up his glasses and turns the page.

“Shakespeare. I’m required to provide a research on all of his works for a test.” Virus speaks as he turns another page, already making the notes within his mind. Although Shakespearian was complex and difficult for most to understand, for him it was nothing but more words. The tests were a breeze for him.

“Read it for me.”

Virus turned his head slowly towards the boy who’d already took a seat, and his eyes were narrowed.

“No.”

“Why?”

“…because I don’t want to.” And he turned back to his book.

“That’s a shitty reason.”

“Then why do you want me to read it to you?”

“Because I like listening to you talk.”

Virus’ hand paused as it was turning to the next page, and he turned to look at Trip yet again. He might’ve felt something like disappointment to see no admiration or any sort of emotion at all, but in truth, it was placid. Trip wasn’t emotional to or for anything, he was almost like a small beast that simply had interest in something new. It gave Virus a feeling of serenity.

“Only a few-”

“Paragraphs.”

“...When you’re asking someone of something, its polite to wait for them to finish their sentence first.”

“Ok.” Virus let out a soft sigh and rubbed the wrinkles in between his eyes. Talking to Trip was tiring, but at the same time, it was just slightly interesting.

 

 

“You read way too bland.”

“Don’t complain if you’re the one who asked me to.”

“I know. I still like it.”

“…Anyways, thy…”

 

 

Realizing Trip had stopped making petty comments, or rather, has stopped doing anything at all, Virus paused in his reading and glanced to his side. The pure crimson eyes he had expected were not looking back. To his expectations or somewhat, Trip had fallen asleep leaning on Virus’ shoulder. His eyes fluttered occasionally and his hand looked as if he tried to grab something.

Virus watched with a hint of amusement as Trip reached at nothing but air, though his eyes narrowed when Trip clutched onto his shirt. Instantly, Trip’s clutch tightened and he went back to a peaceful sleep again.

To slap Trip’s hand away would be what Virus wants to do so and very much, but that would most likely mean waking the young boy up, and something within Virus made him remain still. Without himself realizing or caring, Virus kept reading in the same bland tone but at the same time, he started to observe Trip closely.

As Virus observed with his full attention, he had picked up things he never thought Trip would’ve done. The younger boy sometimes would mumble quiet words that either made no sense at all, or they were jumbled up. But whatever the words were, Virus would still try and understand each and every word that trip had mumbled out.

“…rus…”

“Hm?”

“…Virus…”

“…”

“Your voice…too bland…”

“…whatever.” He spoke with a cold tone, but his lips were certainly lifted upwards.

 

 

As Virus kept doing research on books and doing useless tests for Toue’s scientists, the more reading he did. And the more reading he did, the more times Trip had fell asleep onto his shoulder. But except for this, something rather strange has happened to Virus.

He’s started to enjoy Trip sleeping on his shoulder.

Except for the fact that Trip mumbles out things in his sleep, Virus has discovered few other traits that Trip has when he’s asleep. The clutching onto his shirt was one of them as well. Occasionally, Trip’s hair would fall before his eyes, and Virus would very gently brush it apart and tuck it behind his ear. Every time he detected the slightest movement from Trip, he’d pick up his book immediately and flip a few pages, then resume reading. It was a strange thing to do for someone like Virus, but he’s stopped questioning himself long ago.

And today, once again, Trip has fallen asleep.

“Virus…”

“Hm?”

“Voice…”

“…whatever-”

“Nice…”

“...”

“Yea…”

“You’re…slightly interesting.” And he went back to reading, ignoring the warmness in his cheeks.

* * *

“Virus.” The said boy only turned his gaze towards Trip, his attention mostly still on the last Shakespeare book he was reading. After this final one, the scientists would commit the final experiment on him. Not that Virus cared, since whatever mattered to him had been stripped away from him at birth, and he has near to no attachment for the world anymore.

Except, maybe just except for one other thing.

“Is your final experiment tomorrow?”

“Yea.”

“Mine’s tonight.”

“…I see.”

“Virus, turn this way for a bit.”

Virus sighed and put his book aside, and did as Trip said.

And a pair of warm lips pressed against his.

Cobalt blue eyes widened slightly, the shock no doubt at fault. His hand was still atop his book, and his mind was completely blank. Trip on the other hand remained calm, and placed his hand onto Virus’ hand. The warmness seeped through slowly, and Virus felt his heart jump. After who knows how long, Trip separated his lips from Virus’, who was still slightly stunned from the action.

“…why?”

“The people on TV said that you kiss people you like. I like you.”

“A real kiss is when both sides like each other back.”

“You don’t?”

 

 

 

“…Shush.”


End file.
